


the taste of your lips

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Series: I'm not gay [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar comforts David after a lost match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this never happened, only in my imagination

There was a knock on the door. David boxed his pillow in frustration and shouted over:

"Thiago, I'm fine, leave me alone."

He buried his face in the pillow again.

He had long passed the crying phase, the mourning phase and was now in the middle of stubborn frustration. He really didn't want to see anyone right now, or he feared that he might bite the head off the person in question.

"It's not Thiago," he suddenly heard Neymar's voice say.

David looked up from his pillow. His heart stopped beating for a second.

"Come in," he finally said.

Neymar walked in, closed the door behind him, and, without saying anything - but his face spoke volumes - slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

David looked horrible. His face was pale, the eyes reddened from crying and right now, he wore a hurt pout on his face. David sat up and looked at him, frustrated.

"You weren't there."

Neymar looked down on the floor, then back at him.

"I know and I am sorry. They just wanted one interview after another and it seemed to never end." He paused. "But now I'm here, and I will stay here and I will listen to all you have to say."

Neymar looked at David. David looked miserable. He didn't want to talk, he didn't need a lecture, he just wanted to be hugged. So this is what Neymar did.

"Come here, you," he opened his arms and scooted closer to David.

David simply fell into his arms, laying his head on Neymar's shoulder, snuggling in and closed his eyes. Suddenly he began crying. He honestly thought he had already cried all his tears, but apparently that was not the case. Neymar leaned his head on David's and, without saying anything, just held him, his hand rubbing comforting circles on David's back.

David broke away from ihm and looked at him. He was still sniffling but at least the tears had stopped.

"It's just so ... " 

"I know."

"And they ... "

"I know."

"And I couldn't even ... "

"I know."

David nodded, still sniffling. At last there was a litte smile on his face.

Neymar disappeared for a moment and came back from the bathroom with a tissue that he gave to David. A minute later, the last traces of tears were gone.

David scooted closer to Neymar. Neymar looked at him, full of affection. He placed a hand on David's cheek, caressing it tenderly.

David smiled. "It's good to have you here."

Neymar just nodded and planted a kiss on David's forehead.

Suddenly they noticed how close they were, their faces merely inches away. David felt Neymar's breath on his lips. And then, without thinking, they bridged the distance and kissed each other. Hesitating at first, then hungrily.

Suddenly, common sense kicked in. David pulled away, eyes open wide and stared at Neymar. Neymar stared back.

"I ... I'm not gay," David mumbled, confused.

"Me neither," Neymar replied, just as flustered.

And as if they were two magnets pulling towards each other, their mouths collided again. David's hands found their way into Neymar's hair and Neymar's arms held him steadily, pulling him closer. They opened up more, tongues touching, teeth crushing, David began moaning. When they almost were on the edge of undressing, they pulled away again.

"What the fuck was that?" Neymar stared at David.

"I don't know, man."

"But it was good."

"It was."

"I should go." Neymar stood up, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands, absentmindedly pointing towards the door.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do that." David ruffled through his hair. "Oh, and Neymar?"

The other man, already at the door, turned back around.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

He disappeared. David leaned back towards the headboard of his bed, staring into air, trying to grasp what just had happened. His fingers absentmindedly ran over his lips, where Neymar's mouth had been merely minutes ago.

No really, he was not gay. But damn if that kiss hadn't felt fucking good.  
He wanted more.


End file.
